narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Namikaze Minato
Questions 1. Please indicate which canon character you intend to create. : ' Minato Namikaze (波風ミナト, Namikaze Minato) 2. Briefly detail why you wish to be given permission to utilize this character. : ' Minato happens to be one of my favorite characters in the series, and I feel as though nobody on the Fanon has attempted to do him justice. I feel he was considered a shinobi among shinobi, a true prodigy, for a reason. This being said, I want to truly expand on Minato's abilities, which I will explain more. Given that we fans know almost nothing of Minato's life outside of his reputation as the Yellow Flash/Fourth Hokage and his marriage to Kushina, I would like to explore potential origin stories for him. Detail why he came to be considered one of the most gifted shinobi to ever grace the ninja world. 3. Will this character have any familial, mentor, or other cross-series relation with a fanon character, either of yours, or someone else? If not, simply put "No". If yes, then please detail that relation and how it comes about. : ' No. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of other canon characters or maybe even other fanon characters? : ' My plan is to turn Minato from a looming figure in the history of the shinobi world into a fleshed out character that we can come to truly understand, and to finally pinpoint an origin for him. My theory is that given Konohagakure's history of electing Hokage that are somehow intertwined with each other, and that Minato was able to master the Flying Thunder God Technique (something never explained in canon), he may have been descended from the Senju clan, albeit in a distant fashion. This I would like to detail, as well as his raison d'être for striving to attain the Hokage title. Most of all, however, I would like to expand on Minato's talents as a ninja. As it was said he never completed the Rasengan, intending to meld it with his elemental affinity. I believe Minato's affinity is Wind. As elemental affinity can be passed down genetically, evidenced by the Sarutobi and Uchiha clans, it is probable that Naruto inherited his Wind affinity from Minato. Furthermore, it is said that Minato died "before he completed" the combination of his element with his Rasengan; I believe a true genius like Minato would've made some progress in this, despite Kakashi's confirmation of his inability to complete it. Kakashi also stated that he attempted to combine his element with the Rasengan, and he was simply incapable of doing it. As Kakashi himself is a genius, I believe his difficulty was in the nature of Rasengan; it seemed to be more compatible to a Wind affinity. So therefore I believe as Minato most certainly made progress in his attempts to combine Rasengan with Nature Transformation, and the apparent incompatibility between Rasengan and other elemental types, Minato's affinity had to have been Wind. Thus, my version of Minato will be skilled in Wind Release. In addition to this Wind Release prowess, I also intend to expound upon his Fūinjutsu abilities, something taught to him by Kushina. I think Minato would have had the intellect and talent to create his own seals, and I feel this is given credence by the fact that other canon characters seem to be familiar with his knowledge in this facet of the ninja arts. [[User:Paradoxicalmind|~~ Enigma ]][[Message Wall:Paradoxicalmind|'(--Riddle Me This--)']] 00:11, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision He is no Yoshinigi but this was nice. Do good on him :3 "Allons-y!" (talk) 00:18, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Category:Canon Character Applications